Confessions of the Lion
by Julian VK
Summary: A sequel to Dissidia Final Fantasy SL. It's time to return to the world of Dissidia, which is a bit different than what Squall Leonhart remembers.
1. Prologue

Hey there, people! It's been forever, but I'm finally back to write some more Gunbladeshipping (yeah, I just can't drop this word). I'm so very sorry it took me this long to write a new story, but y'know… university is a killer.

Anyway, before you start reading I'd like to stress one very important point. This story is a sequel to my previous one, so I must suggest you read that one first so that you'll understand what happens here.

Also, do not bother me saying that someone is out of character. The personalities will be changed according to the way I interpret how the events of both the game and my previous fanfiction affect each particular character. If you don't like it that way, then don't read.

I don't mean to be rude, but it gets really annoying when someone forgets that game characters, much like human beings, are dynamic. In other words, they're subject to change. And besides, it's not like I'm screwing them up. I will, after all, try to keep them true to their original selves.

Anyway, it's just a fanfiction made from a fan of SquallLightning pairing to fans of said pairing. It's simples as that, so there's no need to take it seriously. Now then, I hope you'll enjoy it. Good reading!

-

I recognize this world, and it hasn't changed one bit since the last time I was here. The uneasy feeling that time is frozen still bothers me, and the raging pulses from deep beneath the earth remind me of so many battles I fought. When the god of discord fell and we finally returned to our homes I thought I'd never set foot on this place again, and yet… here I am.

Still haven't figured out how exactly I ended up here. I do remember I was investigating some ancient ruins, and then there was a blinding flash. I doubt it was a coincidence, though, there has to be a reason for me to be here. And something tells me I won't be so happy to know it.

As I walk across the prairie a feeling of nostalgia takes hold of my heart. There was so much pain and grief, but also so much happiness to be shared among my brothers and sisters in arms. We led such simple lives in here, always focused on facing the forces of Chaos and protecting our goddess.

Indeed it was a foolish goal, but our bonds gave us strength and a good reason to be alive. Shame it took me so much time to realize that, but at least I learned the lesson. Now I realize that I miss them, the friends from other worlds I met in this one, and deep inside hope they'll all show up and call me to yet another stupid mission.

Will you look at me. My time in this place really changed me, perhaps even more than I do realize. However, despite how much I'd enjoy meeting again my friends, the only one feeling the wind that blows through the grass is me. And then I finally realize that something is amiss.

I couldn't feel it before, probably because I was being so nostalgic, but there is a sense of dread lingering around. Even though Chaos was defeated, something is wrong with this world. Could it be that an even great threat arose? That was one possibility and, if true, would explain the reason I was summoned here yet again.

At any rate, that's just another mission. Even though I'm completely alone and have no knowledge about what happened here during the time I was gone, I'm not afraid. There is something I must do, or rather, someone I must meet at all costs. Before that happens I will mow down any enemy that stands in front of me.

I keep on walking, not sure of where to go. For now, let's see where my feet will take me. That was my intention, but a sudden disturbance on the wind forces me to stop. I can clearly see the fabric of reality cracking before me as someone comes through some sort of portal. A man with long, silver-white hair and an even longer katana. I recognize him as one of the enemies I faced in this world so long ago, and his name comes back to my memory just as his face shows an evil grin. I'm certain he recognizes me as well.

Yet again I'm called to this world to fight.


	2. A World Without Gods

Chapter 1 – A World Without Gods

The first thing I did when I arrived in this world again was search for Cosmos. Although the landscape had a few differences here and there from what I remembered, it was still recognizable enough for me to make my way towards Sanctuary. The one thing I did not predict was that I'd end up bumping into one of my old foes, which also had no clue as to how he ended up there.

That didn't stop him challenging me to a battle, though. And since I knew running away from him would get me nowhere, the only choice I had was to kick his sorry ass back to wherever he came from. Unfortunately, that really wasn't my day, for as soon as we started to fight, manikins started popping out of nowhere. Soon we were surrounded.

Those manikins were quite different from the ones I fought before. Much stronger, faster and more durable, but still too weak to mean any threat to two powerful warriors. But the more we defeated, the more showed up. I guess it took almost half an hour to get rid of all enemies, and when we did so we were too exhausted to continue our own battle.

Then, for the first time, we actually talked. No threats, no aggressiveness, just plain talk. We talked to each other about what we did back in our own worlds, about the war of the gods and about what could have possibly happened to bring us back there. And, in the end, we simply parted ways. Not as friends, of course, but there was really nothing we would gain from battling each other.

Alone once again, I finally managed to reach Sanctuary, but the place was completely deserted. There was no sign of Cosmos, or any other warrior. If Chaos really managed to kill her during the last cycle, then it would be pointless to linger around any longer. There was only one place left to go, right into the nest of the land of discord.

As I journeyed north, I could feel that something was happening in the northern continent. There were strong forces clashing, shaking both sky and earth. If I could feel such energies from this far, then probably some very formidable beings were battling. However, I could not figure who they should be, since both Chaos and Cosmos were supposed to be dead.

Nevertheless, I kept going northeast, to the small peninsula connecting both continents. And yet again there was a surprise in store for me, although I was already getting used to it.

"If you're thinking about going north, then you might as well give up."

It was Sephiroth, and I didn't like his tone one bit. I thought maybe we could just ignore each other, but apparently he still wanted to fight me. I was ready to blast him away, but what he said next struck my curiosity.

"There is a locked gateway blocking the path. From the looks of it the place must have been sealed."

It would seem that someone didn't want anyone to mess with whatever forces were battling each other. But then what was the point of us being there? So many questions, and now there was no way to answer them.

"You can feel it too, can't you Sephiroth? The earth keeps shaking and shockwaves reach us as gusts of wind. There is something happening in Onrac."

"Indeed. I can barely imagine what fearsome beings could be the cause of it."

"Do you believe this may be the reason we were called here?"

"Difficult to say, Squall, but I can see no other reason so far."

He was clueless as well. I was trying to think of a solution, but there was really not much I could do. The only thing left was to explore the southern continent in hopes I could find someone able to explain the situation, maybe even the one that sealed the way.

"It seems they have taken a liking to us. Here they come again, Squall."

If it was not for Sephiroth I wouldn't have realized so quickly that manikins were coming our way. Just when I thought I would be able to skip a pointless battle, I manage to get dragged into another. Just my luck.

"Whatever. We'll just crush them like last time."

We readied our blades and charged. Whilst for me it was nothing but a waste of time, the champion was actually having some fun, massacring the manikins even more mercilessly than me. And just like time, the battle dragged on as more came to join.

I actually felt like I was back in the twelfth cycle, with the only exception that this time Sephiroth was helping me. That cycle brought back some very painful memories, for it was the last time I saw Lightning. Since she was not present in the last one, the only conclusion I come to is that she must have sacrificed herself, probably to ensure our victory.

Even so, I strongly believed that she managed to return home after the war. And I had to find a way to meet her again, no matter how high the cost. That thought gave me strength to keep on fight the horde that was forming around me and the champion. Since dying there was unacceptable, then I had no choice but to be the last one standing.

However, I could use Sephiroth's help on that. Unfortunately, he was getting too carried away, going as far as engaging multiple opponents at once. Sure, he was extremely skilled and managed to block every single blow so far, but he was overexerting himself. Soon enough he would be struck, and that could spell his doom.

And just as I feared, a manikin of Cloud managed to sneak behind the champion. Such irony. And undoubtedly he deserved to be defeated, but right then I needed his help. Even though he was such an unbearable, obnoxious douchebag, there was no denying the fact that he was one of the strongest warriors I ever met.

Although it only took seconds, to me it was all happening very slowly. The manikin's sword would pierce right through Sephiroth's torso, fatally injuring him. And the idiot was completely oblivious to that. I wanted to shout "Watch out", but there was just no time. Instead, I roared "How do you like this?!" and a blade of pure energy fell over Cloud-manikin, blasting it into small fragments.

That must have startled my newfound ally, since he immediately shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Just be more careful, I can't take down every manikin that tries to take you from behind!"

-

The battled dragged on, so much that I felt like I was fighting them for hours. There were many more than last time, and because of that my reflexes were getting slower every minute. I wouldn't last much longer, and although retreating was not exactly a choice I'd approve, it seemed more and more as the only way to stay alive.

Sephiroth wasn't doing much better. He was doing his very best trying not to show, but I could see that he was indeed tired. Realizing that made up my mind. Throwing our lives away in a place like that would be the stupidest thing we could ever do. We just needed time to lick our wounds and would be ready to take down the remaining manikins.

Wait, since when was I thinking of Sephiroth as a comrade? Meh, whatever.

"We got to get out of here, silver locks."

"What are you talking about? I'm just getting started."

"You'll get yourself killed at this rate, Sephiroth!"

Our argument was suddenly interrupted as a spinning blade hacked its way through incoming manikins. I recognize that attack, could it be?

"I always thought about you as a man who would fight until the very end, schoolboy."

So it was really her. I would have never imagined that we would meet again in this world, but I certainly wouldn't complain. The sight of Lightning, slashing through the enemies while scattering rose petals around made my heart pump faster. She was as beautiful and fierce as ever, a true goddess of war bringing ruin to her foes with unrivaled might.

Now that she was there, I couldn't simply turn my back to the manikins. No, I would grind every last one of them under my heel.

Lightning, you really can't imagine how much I missed you.


	3. Together at Last

Preparation time is over, now it is time for some gunbladeshipping. Anyway, my choice of characters is based on my personal preferences. Also, please do not call me a FFVII fanatic, because I long to see Cloud Strife being beaten up. I only like Sephiroth because he's evil and stabs people. And Zack because the man's a real hero.

-

It wasn't an easy battle, I'll admit, but in the end we managed to bring down all the manikins that were attacking us. We probably wouldn't have made it without Lightning's help, but I really doubt Sephiroth would say that out loud. In fact, he didn't say anything at all when he left. As for me and the flash, we both remained silent for a few minutes, sinking into our own thoughts, until she finally spoke.

"Do you think it's okay to let him go away like that?"

"He doesn't seem to have anything personal against us, and besides, I'm not exactly in the mood to go after him."

"What were you two doing fighting together in the first place?"

"We didn't have much of a choice, really. The manikins just charged at us and we had to retaliate."

Sephiroth could go screw himself for all I cared. Not only I would get absolutely nothing from beating him, I'd rather spend my time with the newly arrived warrior for now. It's been so long I didn't even have the words to express myself, so yet again she took the initiative.

"How have you been doing, Squall?"

"Things settled down back home, and I guess I got rusty after all this time without a real challenge."

"Well, I'm glad at least you managed to get some respite. I, on the other hand, ended up having to serve yet another goddess as her champion. Just my luck."

"That's your fault for being so damn strong."

Lightning laughed, probably taking what I said as a compliment, just as intended. At any rate, I really wasn't surprised with what she told me. Even though she was a woman, and a stunningly beautiful one, the flash was tough enough to face even the likes of Jecht. And I'd bet on her victory on top of that.

"I'm happy to meet you again Squall, even in such complicated circumstances. I've really missed you."

Her soft smile was really making me lose my cool. And those eyes, I felt like they were piercing my very soul. Surely she already knew that I did miss her too, even without me saying that. She still knew me quite well.

"I'm glad were together too, Lightning."

"Well, I'm quite sure we're not here because some cosmic being wanted to reunite us. What's going on in this world this time?"

"I really have no idea. Sanctuary is completely empty and there is no sign of Cosmos, neither of our former allies. And Sephiroth told me that the way into Onrac is sealed. Somehow I don't think he was lying."

"That means we'll have to figure it out by ourselves, huh?"

She was right, without any clue all we could do was search the world for someone that knew what was going on. Perhaps there were still moogles around, and if such was the case we could ask them. Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling that I should forget all about that and just appreciate what little time I'd have with Lightning.

However, that would be selfish of me. I remebered that she once mentioned having a younger sister. And perhaps that girl was suffering in the conflict Lightning was just removed from. Therefore, my mission was quite clear: finding out what brought us there and make it send us back.

"Don't worry, Lightning, we'll figure it out. And I guess we should start by looking for moogles, if they still live in this world."

"I guess you're right, but there's no need to rush. It's not a life or death situation, after all."

"Really? I thought you were worried about your sister."

"Oh, Serah? There is already someone taking care of her, and I'm sure she'll be fine. As for ourselves, maybe we should take our time before worrying about why the heck we're here. I mean, we were apart for a REALLY long time and there's quite a few things I've been longing for."

What choice did I have other than playing her game? Whatever, even if I had one, I'd still do it. She was right, we deserved a little time just by ourselves.

-

When we finally decided to start looking for clues, the first thing we did was search for moogles, as I had suggested. We didn't have so much trouble finding some of them, but most were somewhat unreliable. They did mention, though, about one called Mured Moogle. Apparently he could shed some light into this matter.

Learning his whereabouts was a difficult matter, but we eventually gathered enough information and concluded that he was likely to be somewhere around the cavern of earth. The journey was taking us some time, because we weren't exactly in a hurry, after all.

And then, we finally reached it.

"I guess we should starting searching the gateways around this area. What do you say, Lightning?"

"We don't have much of a choice, let's do it."

However, before we could actually being our search, I suddenly felt as if we were not alone, and so did Lightning. We turned our backs and realized that indeed there was a small group approaching us. And those were people we knew.

"Tell me Squall, of all the warriors of both Chaos and Cosmos, why did it have to be them?"

"I guess it could be worse. It would be hard to deal with Exdeath and Kefka without beating the void out of them."

The ones coming towards us were Sephiroth, Kuja and Jecht. It seemed like more and more warriors from the war of the gods were being summoned to this world. It couldn't be a mere coincidence, something WAS happening, and most certainly it was not good. However, for now we'd have to deal with those ex-champions of Chaos.

"Long time no see, kid. Going on a date with your girlfriend, are ya?"

"Actually, we're trying to uncover the reason why we're all here, Jecht."

"Can't say that I'm glad to see you people. I'd rather be alone in here than having to tag along with simpletons such as yourselves."

"What's the matter, Kuja? Still angry because you lost to me in the twelfth cycle?"

The only one who didn't speak until then, Sephiroth, was the one that actually explained what they were doing there.

"Kuja says he's feeling a powerful energy around here, and now that we're here I too can feel that something lies around here. That must be why you two came as well."

Then Jecht came up with an idea. I can't even being to understand why he thought it would be a good one, but since we were all completely clueless, perhaps what he suggested was actually the best we could do. Just perhaps, though.

"Since we all came to this place, why don't we take a look into gateways together? We never know how many manikins could be there, or even if something worse is just waiting to attack us."

Except for the phantom, none of us were really interested in tagging along with former enemies, but if we didn't help each other, we'd end up just fighting among ourselves. That was his point, and he somehow managed to convince all of us to make a team, even if just for a few time. I'm actually surprised that he could change Kuja's mind without breaking open his skull. Perhaps I misjudged his influence.

As for myself, I would really rather be with Lightning and no one else, but since the others weren't leaving the cavern of earth any time soon, it would really be better to just cooperate. Then, as soon as we found the Mured Moogle, our makeshift team would be finally over.


	4. Chasm in the Rotting Land

I feel a little bit restrained, writing a version of Confessions of the Creator focusing Squall and Lightning. However, that was my choice, so I don't really have the right to complain. I just hope you guys won't mind the fact that I'll try not to stray too much from the original plot.

-

It didn't take us much time to find the gateway we were looking for. And there was no doubt it was the one, all of us could feel some sort of powerful presence deep inside. That was one thing I learned the hard way, to always trust my instincts when they told me that something was going on.

Before we entered it, though, Kuja spoke. Not using his usual confident and annoying tone, but a rather concerned one. Perhaps he was a little more sensitive than the rest of us, because he really sounded worried.

"We would do well to find quickly whatever we're looking for in here. There is something grave happening in Onrac, and I fear the more we waste time, the worse it will become."

"According to the information we've been gathering, it was around here that the Mured Moogle went missing. Perhaps he knows how to break the seal between the continents."

Lightning answered, explaining what we were looking for the whole time. However, Kuja looked into her eyes, disbelief all over his face, and once again spoke in a concerned tone that really didn't match his character.

"Whatever lies in here, it can't be a mere moogle. It's something else entirely."

For him to be acting so strange, perhaps things were much more complicated than I first thought. However, I wasn't afraid of what I was going to face. With the combined strength of me, Lightning, Jecht and Sephiroth, it would take some really though monster to bring us down. Don't know if Kuja would make much of a difference, though.

Sure, he defeated me once in the twelfth cycle, but I had just awakened. And he wasn't really all that strong when we fought again in the thirteenth. No offense, really, but to me he was the weakest of our team.

-

As to be expected, there were a lot of manikins inside that gateway. Strong manikins, unlike even those that we found traveling errantly around this world now. Since we were in a hurry and would rather just make our way than bring down every last one, I decided to stay behind right on the second floor, in order to make sure we wouldn't be surrounded on our way back.

The others agreed and went forward. I just hoped that this place didn't have too many floors, otherwise it would be a real pain in the neck getting to the very bottom of it. Nevertheless, I kept fighting until the last one of the damn dolls was down, then went after my allies. Unless there were even more manikins in the lower floors, they should be quite ahead of me.

The third floor was empty, which was a relief. However, the next one still had manikins, but not many, since most of them were slain by the warrior who remained there. Lightning. Watching her fight was always a beautiful sight, she had a unique style, blending her skills with both gunblade and magic in a deadly combination.

I didn't just stand there in awe, of course, for there were still quite a few dolls remaining. Only when all of them were destroyed we spoke. However, this time I was the first to say something.

"You really haven't lost your touch. Still fights as fiercely as in the days when we served the goddess of harmony."

"Those were difficult times, but I've kept many good memories from them."

"What sort of memories?"

"Memories of fighting side by side with you. Of all the time we spent together."

It is surprising how many memories even I came to cherish from a time when I was doing little more than fighting in a mindless conflict. I still remember the names and faces of all the other warriors, and actually wouldn't mind going in another mission with them.

And of all those who fought alongside me, Lightning was definitely the one I cared about most. So much that I couldn't think of any other way to describe it other than love. Yeah, I loved her, and I had to deal with it.

"Are the others further down, Lightning?"

"I guess they are. I remained here to keep the path clear, just like you did."

That meant we should probably follow them and help bring down any other manikins in the place. That would be the most logical thing to do, considering all things Kuja said. However, that wasn't what I really wanted to do. So instead, I quickly pushed Lightning against the wall near her and kissed her lips.

Our kiss lasted for a long time, that's all I could tell. Maybe it didn't even last a whole minute, but it felt like an eternity.

"Quite the sneaky one, aren't you? Let me show you what happens when someone tries to pull a surprise attack on me!"

Lightning's voice sounded menacing, but there was a smile in her face. And if I recognized that smile as much as I thought I did, then certainly I wouldn't be getting away. Neither did I want to, just hoped there were enough manikins in the lower floors to keep the rest of the group busy for a long time.

-

When we finally met again, the other guys had already found the so-called Mured Moogle, which indeed had the appearance of one. However, just like Kuja said, it seemed to be much more than just that. That was no regular moogle, but I couldn't tell what was so special about him.

When we finally found out that he was none other than Cid of the Lufaine, the son of a gun who set up the whole conflict of the gods, our problems finally became alarming. It turns out Chaos isn't really dead for good in THIS particular world, and guess what? He wants us to take the freaked out god of discord down.


	5. Shattering the Chaos

I really hope you guys are enjoying the story. It's quite challenging trying to maintain two different styles in the same fanfiction: adventure and romance. At any rate I'm trying as hard as I can while fighting the worst enemy of them all: sloth. This time I won, so here's a new chapter. Enjoy.

Also, I believe this story won't be as long as the previous one. Maybe I'll write more two or three chapters and then I'll wrap it up.

-

The Mured Moogle was none other than Cid of the Lufaine, the man responsible for setting up the conflict of the gods. However, he did not tell us this as soon as we rescued him from the gateway. In fact, he couldn't remember everything and told us the truth slowly, recalling every little bit as the time passed.

But one thing he knew for sure, right from the beginning: that he would be able to break the seal between the two continents. However, he warned us, the reason he did so was to keep a terrible monster at bay. No doubt we would have to fight that creature once we entered the gateway.

We weren't afraid of any enemy. I guess most of us wouldn't back down even alone, so you can guess how confident we felt in a team made up of so many strong warriors. Yes, we remained together, since Jecht somehow managed to convince us all that it would be safer facing the unknown monster as a group. He wasn't doubting our individual skills, but rather certain that together those skills would guarantee our victory.

We left the Cavern of Earth and started making our way towards the northern continent, making some occasional breaks. In one of those, me and Lightning wandered off on our own. We needed some time alone and didn't really care what the others thought we were doing. Most of the time we just talked.

"Now that we have a clear objective, maybe we should start thinking about what happens next."

I spoke, curious to know what was in Lightning's mind. However, instead she threw me a question.

"What do you mean?"

"Cid says he doesn't recall summoning us to this world, but apparently he should be able to send us back."

"After we defeat the monster he mentioned, I presume."

"Yes, but what if one of us doesn't want to go back?"

There was no need to explain this rhetoric question. She knew I was talking about myself, and not because I wanted to stay in the world we were in. In fact, I wanted to go to a different one altogether.

"I guess you'll have to ask him, Squall."

"I'll do it. I already wanted Cosmos to send me to your world, but she was dead when the war was over. All I could do was use my crystal to go back home."

Maybe this time I could get things right. However, I had the feeling that Lightning felt it was selfish of her to see me abandon everything I once had. Perhaps she felt guilty, even though she certainly wanted me to go along with her.

"Is that really what you want to do? Won't you miss Laguna?"

Quite the sense of humor.

"Speaking of him, he once told me that there comes a moment where life pulls people apart. It's something natural, which is why we should enjoy the company of our friends while we can."

"I see."

"At first I thought he was just being stupid and annoying, but eventually I realized the meaning of his words. That's why I don't regret my choice."

"You're damn right kid. Laguna may have been kinda whacky, but he had a heart larger than his laser cannon."

The last one to speak was actually Jecht, who had just arrived. Needless to say, I wasn't very happy to see him interrupting my conversation with Lightning.

"Oh don't look at me with those eyes, kid, I'm not here to fight. Just came to tell ya that we're leaving, so ya should come along."

"Whatever. We'll be leaving in a moment."

Apparently he understood my answer, since Jecht simply turned his back and started walking away. However, he stopped a few seconds after and, without looking at us, said something that actually helped clear my mind of doubt.

"I personally think ya two are meant to be, kid. And I'm pretty sure the others, just like me, were honored to fight by yer side. We won't forget you, and we really hope ya live happily together and have a few children."

He remained silent for a moment before saying what I guess was supposed to be an advice.

"Just… don't let yer kids think you're some kinda selfish dad who despises them. They'll just rebel and swear to kick yer butt."

And then he left. Not the best father in the world, I guess, but if I remember correctly in the end he managed to make amends with Tidus. However, I couldn't even begin to imagine myself as a father. I was afraid that I'd end up being even worse than Jecht, since my talents were mostly for fighting, not raising children.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a great dad when the time comes."

Lightning kissed my cheek and followed Jecht, prompting me to the rejoin the group as well. I swear, sometimes I think that woman reads my mind.

-

We had quite the nasty surprise once the seal was broken by Cid. The monster waiting for us inside the gateway was Chaos, who proved to be quite the diehard. This time around he was walking on his fours and lost half of one of his horns, among other minor changes. He also looked much more like a feral beast than an actual god. Definitely he was changed, and his powers seemed to be far greater than when last we fought.

In fact, as we soon realized, his powers were indeed far greater.

We faced him head on and the battle raged for a long time. Actually, four of us fought that way, while Kuja remained at the periphery of the combat most of the time, assaulting the enemy with long range spells. I can't say that I approved his method of fighting, but it was indeed helpful at keeping Chaos at bay.

Even so, the feeling was that we would lose the battle. Despite the fact that we were fighting him in a group of five and the god of discord was clearly injured, me, Lightnning, Jecht and even Sephiroth were on the brink of exhaustion. That was when Kuja surprised me and proved me wrong for thinking he was weak.

When Chaos was about to deliver a blow that could very well be the final one, Kuja casted his most powerful spell, Ultima, showering the enemy with explosive magic. The damage was enormous and covered the beast's body with cracks. Then Jecht, realizing it was a good chance, shouted.

"Now, attack him with everything you got."

Each blow increased the cracks and the creature finally burst in a rain of shards, just like a manikin. That was because he was never Chaos to begin with, just a doll way more overpowered than the ones we fought previously. The real deal was waiting for us somewhere in Onrac, and probably would be more difficult to defeat.

Maybe we should have thought about another way, thought about a plan to take Chaos down without risking ourselves too much. But instead we believed that, since we were able to defeat his manikin version, we should be able to bring him down as well with a little more effort.

That was a grave mistake and took a heavy toll on us. I had no idea how much stronger the true Feral Chaos was until I stood before him as my body threatened to crumple and my lifeless allies laid scattered around the battlefield.


	6. Edge of Madness

I finally feel like I've written a chapter worth reading. Although I usually update once a week, I do not know when I'll be able to update again during the next few weeks. I'll try to do it as soon as possible, please be patient. And thanks for everything.

-

With Feral Chaos' manikin defeated, we started marching North. Cid would later tell us that this enemy was actually a replica with Chaos' power by the time he sealed both himself and Cosmos. It was very likely that the monster's strength was much greater by now, but we already expect something like that. Therefore, even before the creator told us all the truth we decided to stop and discuss what would be our strategy. A rare moment when we all talked as allies. Well, sort of.

"Okay, I guess it's safe to say that we nearly got all our butts kicked. We should really think about what how we'll handle the real deal." Said Jecht.

"A simpleton like you intends to thinks things through? You have indeed changed since the end of the conflict." Teased Kuja, but the phantom paid no attention to him.

"What are you even talking about? We'll crush the true Chaos just like we did to his manikin version." Said Sephiroth, apparently way too full of himself to admit the risk we were facing.

"Are you stupid or what? We almost died back there and now you want us to charge into Onrac without even thinking about a plan?" Lightning complained, trying to put some reason into the champion's head. While I agreed with her, I felt no drive to join the discussion. Right then was a great time to stay silent.

"Think back to when we were fighting, Lightning. We sustained much damage during the beginning of the battle, and that's because we knew nothing about his fighting style. Once we saw his moves, the only reason why we couldn't avoid each and every one of them was because we were too injured." Sephiroth had a point too. I was curious to see how this would end.

"Sephiroth is most correct. I was the only one nearly unscathed for a simple reason: I took my time watching the way he fights before I attacked him head-on like you did. Since we all know his attacks now and the way a manikin fights is very similar to the way the warrior it is based on does, I guess even you should be able to defend yourselves." So Kuja was actually agreeing with someone. Now that was something unexpected.

"Yeah, you got a point there, I guess. We know his moves all right, and that's probably gonna make things easier for us. But I still think we should think about some kind of strategy. Y'know, just to make sure we're not caught off guard." If there was someone able to convince those dull headed angel wannabes, it certainly was Jecht.

"Sounds good to me. The battle certainly will last longer than the previous one and a good strategy may cut it short. What about you, Squall, what do you think?" Now that Lightning asked my opinion, I couldn't stay quiet anymore. So I spoke.

"I agree with Jecht. All of us are strong and I don't think a fallen god that looks more like a mindless beast stands a chance against us. But I'd rather not take unnecessary risks, so we should at least think about a plan."

In the end, we decided that Jecht and Sephiroth, the toughest guys of our team, would face Feral Chaos head on and attract his attention, while me and Lightning would keep constantly moving and attacking his flanks. Kuja would spray him with spells from afar and keep him under control as much as he could. Easy to say, I don't think any of us could exert any level of control on him.

After that, we kept moving and searching the gateways that came across our path. We should make haste, but honing our skills was also important. When the time to fight Feral Chaos came, we would have to be at our very best or would likely fail. There would be no room for mistakes.

Still, despite the tense atmosphere, I still saved some time to speak with Lightning in private about less serious things. We talked a lot and about many subjects, one of them being what we would do once these battles were finally over.

"I don't know if I could ever get used to having a regular job and putting my gunblade aside. Even while I was searching for clues about other dimensions I still had to fight a lot against wild monsters."

That was my answer when Lightning asked what I would do once we had some sort of peace. She smiled.

"Fighting is good to relieve stress, but I really look forward to settling down, even if it's just for some time. All this fighting for no good reason can get really tiresome. But if you really need to fight so badly, I know a guy you can punch a bit. I think he's already used to it anyway."

Geez. Lightning must have really flattened that guy's face with her fists.

"Truth is I know almost nothing of your world. I'll have to decide what to do with my life once I understand how that place is."

"I'm pretty sure you can find a way to put your fighting skills to use there and earn some money with it. After all, strong fighters seem to be in high demand in every dimension."

"Specially this one."

I didn't mean to say that out loud, but apparently I felt so comfortable when close to Lightning that my thoughts flowed freely.

"Squall Leonhart cracking a joke. You really look very different than when we first met. Also, we used to sleep together more often."

"It's not like it's my fault. What do you expect me to do when there are some many people around?"

I would pay her back for that. But she'd probably enjoy every moment of it.

-

We forced our way through the gateways in Onrac, aiming for one thing, and one thing only: to defeat Feral Chaos. The manikins we fought were strong, but we prevailed. All the battles in this world made us even stronger and actually forged some sort of bond between us. Slowly we battled more like a team and less like a bunch of people who would gladly jump at each other's throats. We were confident in our victory…

…but Feral Chaos was something else entirely…

At first, it seemed like it would be an easier fight. He was indeed nearly mindless, therefore his attacks were very predictable. He fought him just like we did to the manikin, there was pretty much nothing new to learn. We just had to use the knowledge we already had to avoid the blows and punish him right afterwards.

I blasted him so many times I lost count. Slashed him repeatedly with my blade until my arms were aching. All of that with barely a few scratches. But the bastard simply wouldn't go down. I was certain he was even more damaged than the manikin, and yet showed no signs of weakness.

It was too much. Exhaustion eventually took its toll. Our reflexes became slower and every dodge was harder than the previous. Until they started failing.

Jecht and Sephiroth were the first to fall. I was actually surprised they survived the first brutal blows Chaos unleashed against them, but eventually they wouldn't get up anymore. Lightning and I took their place, hoping that Kuja would have some sort of plan to help us. Unfortunately, even his most powerful spells didn't slow the beast down.

I failed to protect Lightning, but didn't have much time to feel guilty about it. I wasn't even able to protect myself and fell, bleeding and barely conscious, while he charged at Kuja. I could only hear the screams while mustering whatever strength I had left to get up.

My allies weren't moving anymore. Only I was standing, but with absolutely no hope of winning. I didn't even know why I still held my gunblade so tightly, ready to attack once more. It took me a few seconds to understand, mostly due to the difficulty of keeping myself awake. The reason I was standing was simple: even though I was going to die, I wouldn't go down as a coward. I would fight until the very last moment.

It's just you and me now, Chaos. Let's get this over with!


	7. Queller

This is it, the last chapter (although I intend to write an Epilogue). Unfortunately, to me this story is way beneath the first one. However, since I didn't intend to make it long from the very beginning, I thought it would be better to actually finish it. So yeah, not as good as it could have been, and for that I'm sorry. Thanks to those that reviewed, and I hope next time I'll write something really worth reading.

Also, yeah… the title is a spoiler in itself, but I thought it was cool.

-

Not even in my worst nightmares I'd imagine Feral Chaos would be this powerful. How were we even supposed to be prepared for this fight? Yet, we stood our ground and battled on until the last ounces of strength faded away. I never lost the grasp of my gunblade until I was the only one standing. That battle was one I couldn't win, but turning my back was not an option either.

I felt guilty over the fact I failed to protect Lightning. Our dreams were shattered by the sheer strength of the monster right before me. So if we wouldn't be able to stay together in life, then at the very least we would do so in death. But before that I would make sure Chaos would regret ever showing his fangs to us.

He charged and I dodged over him, then struck back with a Beat Fang combo. I intended to attack again, but Chaos unleashed massive energy around himself, roaring like a mad beast. I couldn't even touch his body before the shockwaves threw me back. Now on my knees, there was no way to avoid his next attack.

However, a spinning blade hit Chaos's body, knocking him down. I knew exactly whose attack that was and saw Lightning standing despite her many injuries.

"Come on, Squall, this battle isn't over yet."

Chaos got up seemingly unharmed, as if he had merely tripped over himself. It was annoying how he made our best efforts look like nothing. However, with Lightning's help perhaps we could do something about it. And since our previous strategy failed, there was only one thing left to do. It was time to go all out.

"Of course not."

Chaos attack patterns were predictable and I realized just in time he was attempting to unleash a blast of flame with a tail swipe. He always sent a second blast that was very difficult to dodge, but I had a plan. I wouldn't try to get around them this time, instead, I would go right through. With the help of my Revolver Drive I dashed against him unscathed and stabbed his chest all the way to his throne.

Once there, Lightning fried him with a shower of electricity, shoving the monster against the ground with the last bolt. I took my chance and started beating him with my Solid Barrel combo, then sent him flying into Lightning's Crushing Blow. Next I brought him back to the ground with Blasting Zone, giving the flash a chance to shower the enemy with her Ruin spell.

"Now's your chance, Squall!"

"I got it."

I finished it with Aerial Circle. Chaos fell into a pool of blood, and I could see clearly that one of his eyes was blasted away with my last attack. It finally seemed as if we were actually injuring him. Perhaps we could win this battle after all.

But then he got up and charged again. After the strain of using so many attacks, my body was barely responding and I could only block, but he got right through my defenses. The pain numbed my senses as he threw me into the air and unleashed many blows before shoving me back down. Coughing blood, I could hear, although with some difficulty, Lightning being assaulted as well.

Then came the silence. I wanted to continue the battle, but even I had my limits. The cold despair was ready to seize my mind, but suddenly I felt warm. I opened my eyes and saw small sparkles raining over my body, warming it and taking the pain away. That feeling of kindness reminded me of someone.

Yes, they reminded of Cosmos and the crystals. During the thirteenth cycle her very presence was calming and invigorating. Perhaps because she was no more Cid's pawn, but rather a true goddess of harmony.

I could stand again, and not just me. They were all standing, Lightning, Sephiroth, Kuja and Jecht. In fact, I believe I saw a shadow of confusion in Chaos deformed face. Too bad for him, this time we would finish the battle for good.

-

The fight didn't last much longer after that. In the end, Lightning and I crossed the air from different directions with her Crushing Blow and my Rough Divide. The last blow slashed the monster in half. Strong as he was, there was no way he could continue to fight like that. It was finally over.

"I gotta admit, this guy was really though. That was the best battle I ever had, shame Tidus wasn't here to see it." Said, Jecht full of pride.

"Hmpf, a mindless beast would never be able to best my excellence. I cannot say the same about the rest of you, though." And Kuja was just as annoying as ever.

"Somehow we won. And now we get to go back home, right?"

Lightning's question was meant for Cid, who was now floating over Feral Chaos's dead body. He remained silent, perhaps mourning the fate brought upon the monster by his own creator.

"Indeed, I'm certain Cloud must be missing me by now. I don't want to be late for our next reunion."

Sephiroth chuckled. His obsession with Cloud was so great that I wouldn't be surprised if one day he proposed to him.

"It is done. Chaos is dead and I shall now send you back to whence you came. It'll be as if you never left, and you will return to the exact same place you were in. I can only send one at a time, thought."

Kuja stepped forward.

"Then send me first, I can't stand this place anymore."

He vanished in a flash of light. The next one to speak was Sephiroth.

"Well, go ahead with it. I can't afford letting Cloud forget the meaning of despair, now can I?"

I was glad to see that one go. As for Jecht, he patted on my back before walking to Cid.

"Take care of yourselves. And ya better never think about cheating on Lightning, or you'll regret it until the moment ya die. Which could be right afterwards."

Now there were only me and Lightning there. After a long time silent I finally spoke.

"Cid, I have a request."

"That's unexpected. What would you want before going back home?"

"That's the point, I don't want to go home. I want you to send me to the same world as Lightning."

He didn't answer right away. Instead, it looked like he was pondering about it.

"I could do that, but since you were never there, I have no idea where exactly you'll end up. It will be within that world, yes, but it could be anywhere."

"Doesn't matter. If it's risky, then I'll take the risk."

"Very well then, just don't regret it later."

I held Lightning's hand firmly. Probably it wouldn't make any difference when Cid transported us to her world, but I wanted to feel her close to me one last time. After all, I had a feeling we'd be apart for a long time again.

"Let's go, Squall. This time together."

"Don't you worry, I'll find you. That's a promise."

Everything turned white for some time. When I could finally see again I realized I wasn't in Onrac anymore, neither was holding Lightning's hand. There was no one in the wilderness around me, but I didn't feel alone. She was with me in spirit and would guide me in this world until we could finally meet again. And this time, we would stay together.


	8. Epilogue

I wanted to write about Squall and Lightning in this epilogue, but I always try to avoid contradictions with FF's canon (sure, a Dissidia pairing is nowhere near canon, but still) and there just isn't enough information about what happens in and after XIII-3 for me to feel safe enough to write about it. So instead I wrote about different characters altogether. This last chapter is more like a joke than anything else, and it really shouldn't be taken seriously. Thanks for reading and see you around, I might come up with something in the near future...

-

I thought that nothing else would surprise me after fighting a witch able to control time, but much like everyone else who thought the same, I was wrong. At first I was just worried about Squall, who vanished without a trace. He was acting strange, investigating all sorts of ruins and ancient tomes, until the day I lost all contact with him.

I knew he had gotten himself into some sort of mess, and probably needed my help, so naturally I started searching for him. It was not easy, but Laguna gave me quite a lot of help, since apparently he was the one giving Squall information about whatever it was he sought. And while investigating some of the ruins he went to, the whole place started to shake. I ran as fast as I could to get out of the structure, but the ground crumbled under my feet.

I fell for such a long time it felt like an eternity, although it may have been only five minutes or so. The darkness was swirling around me and small points of light were shining, reminding me of stars in the night sky. For a moment I thought I was dead, but the pain I felt when my body hit the ground told a different story. However, I didn't fall over rock and dust, but rather over grass, and the sun was shining right above me.

There were many trees around and the sky over my head was blue with only a few clouds. It was weird, since I remebered the time to be almost evening, but the sun and the shadows of the forest indicated it to be around midday. All evidence pointed to a single explanation: I was either transported to a different point of time or a different world altogether.

I contained a stupid urge to run around screaming and sat over a log, thinking about my options. Without much knowledge of my whereabouts it would be difficult to find a solution, and so I got up intent on finding some sort of civilization. I looked around, searching for any potential threats, yet sure I could handle anything reckless enough to dare attack me.

Sure, I look just like a regular girl, but heck, I'm a powerful sorcereress.

For some time, nothing happened and I felt thirsty. Luckily, I had found a river some time before and returned to it. Unluckily, seconds after I leaned to drink the water, wooden tentacles grabbed my arms and pulled me. I would later find out that the monster attacking me was called Neochu, but right then all I could think about was finding a way to escape his grasp before I drowned.

A few spells did the trick and I swam back to the surface as fast as I could, crawling out of the river. The monster was right behind me, but stopped after being hit by a fireball that flew just over my head. Then a tall warrior with beautiful blue armor and long silver hair stood between me and the enemy, slaying it with a few slashes of his sword.

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't answer right away, still coughing and gasping for air. But I soon felt a little better and spoke to the stranger.

"Yeah, I think I'll live to tell about this misadventure."

"Who are you?"

"Well, since you just saved me life and look so trustworthy, I guess I can tell you about me. My name is Rinoa Heartilly and, I have no idea how, ended up here while I was searching for a man called Squall Leonhart."

I could see in the warrior's face that the name ringed a bell. He knew about Squall, maybe I was on the right track.

"I once fought alongside a man called Squall, but it was long ago. In fact, he was not from this world and returned to his own once the conflict was over."

Now that was just great. Squall was visiting other dimensions and fighting alongside interesting people and never invited me? Worse, he didn't even tell me about it! Anyway, I would have enough time to complain once I found him, now it was time to focus.

"He's been missing for some time already, I guess he traveled to another dimension again."

"There is certainly a possibility. Anyway, I believe it would be wise to join me and my group, my lady. We can help you look for Squall and find a way home."

"Can't decline that offer, I don't know anything about this world after all. By the way, what's your name?"

"You may call me the Warrior of Light."

That man was so noble and respectful, handsome even. Maybe Squall could learn a thing or two about chivalry with him. But sincerely, I don't think that's ever going to happen.


End file.
